Skylanders: Defenders Rise (Remake Version)
Skylanders: Defenders Rise ( 'Remake Version ') Created By: ''Portal Master Leon Aka The Sword Wielder '' Skylanders: Defenders Rise 'is a new upcoming video game made by ''Portal Master Leon. This game has brand new features, all new '''Skylanders '''and a whole new story! It will be the fifth installment of the '''Skylanders '''series that will take place in a mysterious island called, '''Dream Island. It will be released on these following consoles, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Nintendo Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS '''and on a brand new console, '''PSP! Toys For Bob will develop all the console versions as well as Beenox. While Vicarious Visions and n-Space will develop the handheld versions. The console versions will be released on 15 January 2015 along with the handheld versions. Portal Of Power Just like other previous Skylanders '''games, it uses a pedestal also known as the '''Portal Of Power. It will not return as the same as the previous game, Skylanders: Trap Team. Instead, the original Portal Of Power 'will come. However, the sides of it are now the same colors as the '''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure '''logo. There are also the 8 element symbols on the sides. The Portal Owner's pack will not return for anyone. There will also be a small tiny area on the '''Portal Of Power '''where you can still continue to trap villains and play as them! Story '( Past ) Long ago, there rested a legendary stone called the Wish Stone. It had the power to grant a wish to anyone, good or evil and rested at the highest mountain of Dream Island. It was guarded by 8 Skylanders, whom were also known as the Defenders. They guarded it for one main purpose, to not let it grant a wish to any kind of evil. The legendary Dusk Boss 'along with his army heard about this legendary stone and launched an attack on the elementals. However, the '''Defenders '''easily defeated the ambush squad sent on them. Then, the '''Dusk Boss '''came himself. It was a long fight, but in the end the '''Defenders '''won. But, '''Dusk Boss '''got up and shot his drak wave at the elementals but missed, causing it to hit the '''Wish Stone '''and exploding it into 16 pieces. It's power was also released, burying the '''Dusk Boss '''and his army for good. But, it also blasted the '''Skylanders '''to Earth but not before granting them each a new ability and an Elemental Sword. '( Present ) Kaos read through the history book of Skylands. He thought of any ancient evil that could help him rule over Skylands. He even gave his new robot minions, Mini Drill X robots who were smart some torn pages. Just then, one of them came in. " Lord, I have found the perfect evil for you. " said the Mini Drill X Robot with loyalty. Kaos took the torn page and read it. " Great Job! This is the perfect evil for me! Wahahaha! " Kaos shouted with confidence. He asked his minions to bring him a ship and immediately set off to Dream Island. Master Eon saw what Kaos had read and got worried. He knew if he allowed Kaos to awaken them he would be in big trouble. So he told the young Portal Master to search for as many Portals Masters as well as the Defenders '''on Earth as he needs help. He also the asks his '''Skylanders '''to search for any hero they can find on '''Dream Island. Only you can stop Kaos before he awakens them and gets all 16 broken pieces of the Wish Stone! New Features There are many new features right? But first, let's list down what Skylanders '''are returning and joining this great adventure! All the '''Skylanders '''from '''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure '''and Skylanders Giants are returning. 8 Core '''Skylanders '''and 16 '''Swap Force '''from '''Skylanders: Swap Force '''are returning as well. It is still currently unknown how many '''Skylanders '''from '''Skylanders: Trap Team '''are returning. Note that the villains you can capture in '''Skylanders; Trap Team '''will not have new nicknames nor new upgrades, you will have to bring them from your old Traptainum and into this game. There will be 16 new '''Lightcores, 16 new Skylanders, 8 new Giants, 16 new Swap Force 'and 16 new '''Trap Masters ' joining. The 16 legendary '''Defenders '''will also join. However, it is currently unknown how many '''Skylander '''variants will be joining. There will also be new Single Packs, Triple Packs, Battle Packs, Adventure Packs and 3 new kinds of Starter Packs, Console Starter Pack, Handheld Starter Pack and the Legendary Starter Pack. Alright, before we get to the new features, we shall list down the '''Defenders '''abilites and features! * '''Abilities: Let's list down all the''' abilities', Object Lifting ('Magic'), Fixing Machine Parts ('Tech'), Breathing Underwater ('Water'), Boulder Lifting '(Earth'), Lava Surfing ('Fire'), Turning Stuff To Ghosts ('Undead'), Flying With The Currents ('Air'), Controlling Nature ('Life') If you're also wondering if you can switch their abilities with one another they can! Just take out the small chip at the bottom of their base an insert it to the '''Defenders base that you want to learn it. They in fact, have 2 open spaces at the bottom of their base allowing them to learn their own' ability''' and another ability granting them 2 abilities to use in the fight against evil! * Elemental Swords: There will be one Elemental Sword '''for each '''Defender. All of them are just plain white, but regain their colors when put onto the Portal Of Power. These are the colors for each element, Purple (Magic), Orange (Tech), Blue (Water), Brown (Earth), Red (Fire), Grey (Undead), Light Blue (Air), Green (Life) They are the Trade Mark of the Defenders. * Ultimate Attack: The Ultimate Attack is one of the new features for the Defenders. To use it, you will have to buy it like the upgrades, except it costs 7000 coins. It will also have to charge for 1 minute before you can use it again. This attack really comes in handy as it will deal 200 damage to any enemy you hit. * Defender Gates: These are brand new zones for the Defenders. It is also only unlocked by the Defender '''who has the required ability or abilities. It will be like an elemental zone inside, but there is a bigger prize! A Power Buffer! It will let you increase either your Health, Speed, Armor, Critical Hit or Elemental Power. Not only that, it gives you a free level up! Which makes this Defender Gate one to look out for! * '''Different Features: They will be able to level up a bit more than the original Skylanders. The Defenders 'can level up to level 35, while the originals can only level up to level 30. They also are able to heal their HP if their element matches the environment. They will heal 10 HP every 45 seconds. However, it will only be active if their HP is less than half. It is active both outside and inside of an elemental zone. SkylandersCategory:Skylanders Series '''Returning Skylanders ' * '''Magic: '''Earth Pound Spyro, Tripwire Field Voodood, Powerful Burp Wrecking Ball, Powerhouse Eldritch Beam Double Trouble, Potion Mixologist Pop Fizz, Star-Shaped Blades Star Strike * '''Tech: '''Coinslopsion Trigger Happy, Mega Dynamite Boomer, Bulldozer Drill Sergeant, Exploding Lasers Drobot, Mega Mine Sprocket, Bomb Buddy Countdown, Auto-Pilot Helicopter Chopper * '''Water: '''Scalding Power Hose Gill Grunt, Metal Knuckles Slam Bam, King Armor Wham-Shell, Electrified Slime Zap, Icy Armor Chill, Shock Wave Punk Shot * '''Earth: '''Hog Digging Terrafin, Rainbow Crystal Prism Break, Sticky Boomerangs Dino-Rang, Summoning Bash, Crystal Lighthouse Flashwing, Chomping Food Slobber Tooth * '''Fire: '''Barf Very Harder Eruptor, Tripleshot Flameslinger, Blue Flame Ignitor, Phoenix Dash Sunburn, Pyro Pooch Hot Dog, Hog Wild Angry Bike Fryno, Blacksmith Torch * '''Undead: '''Triple Blade Chop Chop, Zapping Breath Cynder, Ghost Eating Ghost Roaster, Skull Rain Hex, Digging Burrow Fright Rider, Roller Derby Roller Brawl * '''Air: '''Lightning Bolt Lightning Rod, Super Baby Sonic Boom, Spiky Shell Warnado, Triple Rainbow Whirlwind, Kajillion Flight Jet-Vac, Popping Pop Thorn, Lucky Thumb Fling Kong * '''Life: '''Watermelon Blast Camo, Clientele Stealth Elf, Double Hammer Stump Smash, Pineapple Express Zook, Pizza Topping Shroomboom, Wild Boar Zoo Lou * '''Giants: '''Katana Blade Ninjini, Big Wave Thumpback, Magma Hot Head, Roboto Baller Bouncer, Living Oak Tree Rex, Gorgon Crusher, Cyclops Eye Brawl, Hornet Sting Swarm * '''Swap Force: '''Teleportation Hoot Loop, Invisible Trap Trap Shadow, Speed of Light Magna Charge, Climbing Spider Legs Spy Rise, Climbing Tentacles Wash Buckler, Speed of Ice Freeze Blade, Spinning Jade Doom Stone, Drilling Digger Rubble Rouser, Flying Rockets Blast Zone, Bouncing Fireworks Fire Kraken, Bouncy Snake Rattle Shake, Teleportation Night Shift, Spinning Chicken Free Ranger, Flying Rocket Boom Jet, Drilling Monkey Grilla Drilla, Invisible Skunk Stink Bomb * '''Trap Masters: '''Mind-blown Blastermind, Paradox Enigma, Switching Modes Gearshift, Breaking Jaw Jawbreaker, Bow n' Arrow Snapshot, Shooting Star Lob-Star, Double Hammer Wallop, Charging Horns Headrush, Cannonballs Ka-Boom, Shield Bash Wildfire, Slicing Sword King Kut, Paper Cut Short Cut, Spinning Boomerang Gusto, Thunderstorm Thunderbolt, Timber Bushwhack, Warblades Tuff Luck '''New Skylanders * Magic: '''Lucy, Natalie * '''Tech: '''Robo Rage, Techno-Bot * '''Water: '''Blowhole, Tidal Wave * '''Earth: '''Rocky, Former * '''Fire: '''Scorch, Inferno * '''Undead: Skully, Zombie * Air: '''Cloudy, Twister * '''Life: '''Planty, Sure Shot * '''Giants: Dragon Lord, Great White, Tiny Tiger, Burnace, Trainslinger, Skull Boom, Jumbo Blast, Papu Papu * Swap Force: Hyper Dash, Thor Hammer, Boulder Worm, Dust Devil, Chiller Whale, Sub Marine, Hot Pursuit, Lava Punch, Gadget Golf, Bounce Pad, Pump Kick, Spider Crawler, Ant Mount, Fast Motion, Speed Protest, Rotate Potato * Trap Masters: Lizard Wizard, Morning Star, Splash, Narwar, Sandstone, Wrap Sander, Whip Lash, Heat Seeker, Clubhaul, Flash Back, Paradox, Firefang, Buzzness, Wingshot, Fruit Punch, Monkey Bar * Villains (Capture): '''Air Geargolem, Vortex Geargolem, Air Spell Punk, Puffy Sheep, Earth Geargolem, Earth Spell Punk, Evilized Terrafin, Rock Summoner, Fire Geargolem, Fire Spell Punk, En Fuego Chompy, Hot Potato, Life Geargolem, Plant Geargolem, Life Spell Punk, Plant Warrior, Corn on the Cob, Clawberry, Sheep Mage, Mesmeralda, Mad Science, Tech Geargolem, Clock Geargolem, Tech Spell Punk, Tin Mouse, Bad RoBot, Transformer, Undead Geargolem, Undead Spell Punk, Skelly, Chain Hammer, Water Geargolem, Ice Geargolem, Water Spell Punk, Electric Eel, Fish Mage, and Yelnats Backwards * '''Defenders: Thunder, Lightning, Rolly, Digger, Lava, Magma, Plant, Polly, Magician, Zap, Gear, Tin, Skeleton, Zombie, Dolphin, Shark Lightcore Skylanders * Magic: '''Lucy and Natalie * '''Tech: '''Trigger Happy and Sprocket * '''Water: '''Blowhole and Thumpback * '''Earth: '''Rocky and Dino-Rang * '''Fire: '''Scorch and Inferno * '''Undead: Zombie and Chop Chop * Air: '''Cloudy and Twister * '''Life: '''Bushwhack and Tuff Luck '''Legendary Variants * Magic: Legendary Spyro, Legendary Voodood, Legendary Wrecking Ball, Legendary Double Trouble, Legendary Pop Fizz, Legendary Star Strike, Legendary Lucy, Legendary Natalie * Tech: Legendary Trigger Happy, Legendary Boomer, Legendary Drill Sergeant, Legendary Drobot, Legendary Sprocket, Legendary Countdown, Legendary Chopper, Legendary Robo Rage, Legendary Techno-Bot * Water: Legendary Gill Grunt, Legendary Slam Bam, Legendary Wham-Shell, Legendary Zap, Legendary Chill, Legendary Punk Shock, Legendary Blowhole, Legendary Tidal Wave * Earth: Legendary Terrafin, Legendary Prism Break, Legendary Dino-Rang, Legendary Bash, Legendary Flashwing, Legendary Slobber Tooth, Legendary Rocky, Legendary Former * Fire: Legendary Eruptor, Legendary Flameslinger, Legendary Ignitor, Legendary Sunburn, Legendary Hot Dog, Legendary Fryno, Legendary Torch, Legendary Scorch, Legendary Inferno * Undead: Legendary Chop Chop, Legendary Cynder, Legendary Ghost Roaster, Legendary Hex, Legendary Fright Rider, Legendary Roller Derby, Legendary Zombie, Legendary Skully * Air: Legendary Lightning Rod, Legendary Sonic Boom, Legendary Warnado, Legendary Whirlwind, Legendary Jet-Vac, Legendary Pop Thorn, Legendary Fling Kong, Legendary Cloudy, Legendary Twister * Life: Legendary Camo, Legendary Stealth Elf, Legendary Stump Smash, Legendary Zook, Legendary Shroomboom, Legendary Zoo Lou, Legendary Planty, Legendary Sure Shot * Giants: Legendary Swarm, Legendary Jumbo Blast, Legendary Crusher, Legendary Tiny Tiger, Legendary Burnace, Legendary Hot Head, Legendary Tree Rex, Legendary Papu Papu, Legendary Ninjini, Legendary Dragon Lord, Legendary Bouncer, Legendary Trainslinger, Legendary Eye Brawl, Legendary Skull Boom, Legendary Thumpback, Legendary Great White * Swap Force: Legendary Ant Mount, Legendary Boom Jet, Legendary Fast Motion, Legendary Free Ranger, Legendary Boulder Worm, Legendary Doom Stone, Legendary Dust Devil, Legendary Rubble Rouser, Legendary Blast Zone, Legendary Fire Kraken, Legendary Hot Pursuit, Legendary Lava Punch, Legendary Grilla Drilla, Legendary Rotate Potato, Legendary Speed Protest, Legendary Stink Bomb, Legendary Hoot Loop, Legendary Hyper Dash, Legendary Thor Hammer, Legendary Trap Shadow, Legendary Bounce Pad, Legendary Gadget Golfer, Legendary Magna Charge, Legendary Spy Rise, Legendary Night Shift, Legendary Pump Kick, Legendary Rattle Shake, Legendary Spider Crawler, Legendary Chiller Whale, Legendary Freeze Blade, Legendary Sub Marine, Legendary Wash Buckler * Trap Masters: Legendary Buzzness, Legendary Gusto, Legendary Thunderstorm, Legendary Wingshot, Legendary Headrush, Legendary Sandstone, Legendary Wallop, Legendary Wrap Sander, Legendary Heat Seeker, Legendary Ka-Boom, Legendary Whip Lash, Legendary Wildfire, Legendary Bushwhack, Legendary Fruit Punch, Legendary Monkey Bar, Legendary Tuff Luck, Legendary Blastermind, Legendary Enigma, Legendary Lizard Wizard, Legendary Morning Star, Legendary Clubhaul, Legendary Flashback, Legendary Gearshift, Legendary Jawbreaker, Legendary Firefang, Legendary King Kut, Legendary Paradox, Legendary Short Cut, Legendary Lob-Star, Legendary Narwar, Legendary Snap Shot, Legendary Splash * Defenders: Legendary Thunder, Legendary Lightning, Legendary Rolly, Legendary Digger, Legendary Lava, Legendary Magma, Legendary Plant, Legendary Polly, Legendary Magician, Legendary Zap, Legendary Gear, Legendary Tin, Legendary Zombie, Legendary Skeleton, Legendary Dolphin, Legendary Shark Starter Packs WII/XBOX 360/XBOX ONE/PS3/PS4/WIIU Console Starter Pack: '''S2 Fryno, S3 Sprocket, S4 Pop Fizz, S5 Gill Grunt, Giant Jumbo Blast, Swap Force Chiller Whale, Trap Master Lizard Wizard, Defenders Thunder And Lightning, 1 Poster,1 Portal, 1 Game, 1 Disc, 9 Trading Cards and 9 Stickers '''3DS/PSP Starter Pack: 16 Lightcores, 16 Trading Cards, 16 Stickers, 1 Poster, 1 Portal, and 1 Game WII/WIIU/XBOX 360/XBOX ONE/ PS3/PS4/3DS/PSP Legendary Starter Pack: 8 Legendary Magic Skylanders, 9 Legendary Tech Skylanders, 8 Legendary Water Skylanders, 8 Legendary Earth Skylanders, 9 Legendary Fire Skylanders, 8 Legendary Undead Skylanders, 9 Legendary Air Skylanders, 8 Legendary Life Skylanders, 16 Legendary Giants, 24 Legendary Swap Force Skylanders, 24 Legendary Trap Masters, 16 Legendary Defenders, 147 Trading Cards, 147 Stickers, 1 2-Sided Poster, 1 Disc, 1 Game, and 1 PortalCategory:Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders Series